Fashion show
by PunkQueen123
Summary: This is a marauders and Wolfstar one-shot. Hogwarts has a bit of a fashion show in their sixth year and the marauders have a fabulous idea for it. Remus and Sirius notice their feelings in the process. Came up with the idea whilst talking to Dont-call-me-Nymphadora-112.


**Fashion show**

**This is a marauders and Wolfstar one-shot. Hogwarts has a bit of a fashion show in their sixth year and the marauders have a fabulous idea for it.**

**Remus and Sirius notice their feelings in the process. Came up with the idea whilst talking to Dont-call-me-Nymphadora-112.**

"I know you all must be asking: 'a fashion show? During a war?' But I believe it shall be quite entertaining and lift all of your spirits. I must say we are all in need of a good laugh." Dumbledore sat back down and left the students to their breakfast.

"I think it's brilliant." Sirius grinned.

"Yeah...just think of the possibilities." James said dreamily.

"I believe I already know of a few." Remus smirked evilly.

"Do share my dear Moony." Sirius said.

"Well, I found this potion whilst reading…"

*The day of the fashion show*

"Hurry up!" A feminine voice yelled from the boys dorm into their private bathroom.

"I'm almost done!" Another female voice shouted in reply.

"Is he...well she done yet?" Another girl asked as she walked in from the common room.

"Almost." The first girl rolled her eyes.

"And I thought he...she...they...took a long time before." The third mumbled.

"I can hear you! And there's a lot more things to do now!" The second yelled. She then opened the door. "Let's go." She grinned.

At the fashion show their was a lot of bad decisions, most by purpose so no one felt bad laughing. But then there was...

Three beautiful girls. One with messy raven black hair that came down to her shoulders, she was wearing a denim short skirt, a burgundy crop-top and matching sandal heels. I there was one other with black hair, that was in a high ponytail and she was in a leather bodycon dress with black stilettos. There was one with sandy blond hair that came down to her waist she was in a crop-top, off the shoulder cardigan, a denim skirt, kinky boots and fishnet stockings.

And...was that Peter Pettigrew in a wig and skirt? That was something no one really wanted to see.

"Oh Albus, we can not permit this. I must-" McGonagall started as she watched the girls walk, swaying their hips and their shoulders back. Dumbledore held up his hand to silence Mcgonagall.

"No, I think we can let it slide just this once." There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes that made Mcgonagall think he knew something no one else didn't. So she let it slide, although she gave pointed looks at the three girls and Peter and gave detention to the ones that cat called.

"Let the show commence." The girl in the leather dress whispered.

Once they got to the end of the table(that was being used as a runway) the three girls were...no longer girls? No now in their place we're none other than James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

The boys who had cat called all looked as if ready to throw up. And the rest of the school were laughing and cheering(including Dumbledore). McGonagall has her head in her hands as if disappointed and tired, but if you looked closely her shoulders were shaking slightly from silent laughter.

Remus didn't notice any of this though as he was too busy thinking how much better Sirius looked now in that tight-VERY tight- leather dress than how he did as a girl. How? HE WAS A GUY IN A FUCKING DRESS! That isn't exactly what you'd define as 'sexy'. Well if it is then ...eh whatever rocks ya boat.

"Hey Pads? I-is it weird I think you look better now than as a girl?" Remus asked only loud enough for Sirius to hear.

Sirius' eyes drifted over Remus' body with a smirk on his face and...is that lust in his eyes?

"I don't think it is Moony dear." Sirius replies in his seductive voice.

With that Sirius grabbed Remus' waist, dipped him and kissed him. Remus' hands found their way around Sirius' neck as he kissed back. The cheers in the background only got louder at that-although there were many screams and shouts of horror from Sirius' fan club.

"Don't think it is at all." Sirius breathed once they broke apart.


End file.
